wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Battleground 2016
|} 'Battleground 2016 Main Show:' '1) Before the match, Sasha Banks made her entrance to a big ovation. The mystery partner of Banks is Bayley, who is making her main roster debut. Huge ovation for Bayley.' '1) After the match, Bayley and Banks did a celebratory hug in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley were in their office. Seth Rollins showed up to talk to them. She said that Rollins can prove he’s the best. He said he’s the best of his generation like LeBron James, Tom Brady and Channing Tatum. Rollins talked about how Roman Reigns attacked Rollins on Friday at a live event. Then he said that Ambrose is happy to be on Smackdown because he’s not going to face Seth anymore. Rollins talked about how people will worship him when he’s the WWE Champion. He said that in nine months or so there’s gonna be a boom of babies named Rollins.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan were talking when Beth and Natalya showed up. Beth said Bryan and Shane want what's best for business and she wants to make the match between Nattie and Lynch for the Title. Bryan said that Phoenix is the champion but Natalya interrupts the GM and says Beth won the Title but they defend it together. Its under the freebird rule. Daniel Bryan says this is a SmackDown exclusive match. Shane agrees and makes the match for the Title. Beth Phoenix smiles and tells them to watch the woman put up a show.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Cena made his entrance to mostly cheers. Enzo & Cass did their usual entrance. He said they are the Mount Rushmore of Certified G’s. He said he knows there are three of them, but they have Cena so it makes them 4G – we are well connected. Cass said The Club is like a teenage girl in the Scream trilogy because they know that they (The Club) are going to make a bad decision. Enzo wanted to give them some good advice: “Don’t eat yellow snow, don’t pee in the wind, always lie on your resume, don’t wear crocs ever, never make eye contact with anyone when you’re eating a banana.” Cass said “how you doin’” after every thing he said. Cass suggested not stepping in the ring with them unless they have a good dental plan because they’ll knock the teeth out of your throat. He turned it into a “Washington D.C. me” line in tribute to Cena, so Cena raised his hand. Cass said to give it up to Enzo. Fans sang “Go Enzo Amore” and then he did the “dab” thing to salute them. Cass talked trash about AJ Styles’ soccer mom hair. He told AJ to drop off Gallows & Anderson to Raw while AJ goes to Smackdown and think about that night in Washington where Enzo, Cass & Cena prove there’s only one word to describe them…“SAWFT.”The Club made their entrance.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Miz went to leave. Backlund stood in his way. Young brought Miz back into the ring. Maryse slapped Backlund and he bumped to the floor. Maryse fell down. Backlund ripped off his shirt. Miz left the ring and shoved Backlund down. Young applied the Crossface Chickenwing on the floor. The referee called for the bell.' '7) After the match, Young had to be helped off of Miz. He shoved one of the referees. Young stared at his hands similar to how Backlund used to do back in the day.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Shelley goes for the cover on Punk but Andersen makes the save. He sends Sabin over the top rope and then goes for the Spear on Shelley. Shelley dodges him and Andersen connects with the spear on Punk. Sabin attacks Andersen and both fight on the outside. Shelley goes for the cover but Punk kicks out. Shelley picks him up and goes for a running dropkick but Punk counters with a kick off his own. Andersen wants the tag and Punk tags out but suddenly he picks up Andersen and connects with the GTS. Punk stumbles out of the ring as Shelley goes for the cover and the win.' '8) After the match, Shelley and Sabin celebrate in the ring as Punk looks on from the ramp. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Chris Jericho's music hits. Y2J makes his way to the ring. Jericho kept saying “quiet” to annoy the crowd. He talked about his guest being a guy that has been out for nine months with a shoulder injury and he’s facing Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam. He brought out Orton. Randy Orton made his entrance. As Orton got into the ring, the crowd gave him a nice ovation.' 'Jericho said it sounds like DC loves Randy Orton tonight. Orton said that for nine months he’s enjoyed spending time with his wife and kids, but he’s missed something during those nine months and it was this – he pointed at the fans. He said the crowd’s got him in such a good mood that he doesn’t mind sharing a ring with this guy. Jericho gave him a look as if he wasn’t impressed. Loud “RKO” chants. Jericho said that Orton should thank him for being in the ring with him. Jericho bragged about being the best in the world and one of the best performers ever. Orton suggested that he not provoke him. Jericho talked about the RKO #OuttaNowhere and how he might hit Orton with a Codebreaker #OuttaNowhere.' 'Jericho informed Orton that he’s on Smackdown while Jericho is on Raw with Jericho calling Stephanie talented and one of his favorite people – the crowd booed. Then Jericho ranted about Ambrose sticking 69 tacks into his flesh. Jericho talked about how he was giving him the “Gift of Jericho” and to “drink it in maaaaaaan.” Orton insulted him to make fun of his hair and said he thought this was the Ellen Degeneres show – because of the haircut. I think that was a “Ellen” chant so Jericho told the crowd to shut up. They moved on to Jericho mentioning that Brock Lesnar is a beast unlike anybody else. Then he set up a video that we should watch on the “obscenely expensive 6500” screen. A video package aired about Brock Lesnar with audio featuring Paul Heyman’s comments as well.' 'Jericho mentioned that Orton started with Lesnar about 15 years ago in WWE developmental. Jericho wondered if Orton is scared of Lesnar because he has avoided him. Orton tried to speak, but Jericho wondered why Orton would even sign on to face Lesnar. It led to Orton saying he wanted to make a statement by facing a guy like Brock Lesnar. Jericho said that Lesnar is going to kick Orton’s ass and take him to Suplex City. Orton says he knows that Lesnar is going to slam him and suplex him because he’s known him for so long. He talked about how Lesnar might hit 20 suplexes to take him to Suplex City, but only one RKO to go to Viperville. “No enhancement needed.” Orton dropped the microphone.' 'Jericho told Orton he knows somebody close to Lesnar and he’s relaying some messages. Jericho speaking for “Brock” says he’ll rip off Orton’s arm and eat it. Jericho again spoke for “Brock” saying that Orton is a “stupid idiot.” Jericho taunted him about doing a RKO outta nowhere. Jericho kept on taunting him. Orton spun him around and Jericho freaked out about it. Orton laughed, then he ducked down and popped back up with the RKO to take down Jericho. Huge pop. Orton celebrated on the corner.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley went into the ring to celebrate with Cesaro. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan went into the ring to celebrate with Ambrose. We go to replays.' End of the Main Show.